1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an organic light emitting diode device (OLED device) has been paid attention to as a display device and an illumination device. An OLED device in general includes two electrodes and an emission layer disposed therebetween, and emits light when electrons injected from one electrode are combined with holes injected from the other electrode and thus forms excitons and releases energy.
The OLED device may be divided into a bottom emission structure, i.e., where light is emitted toward a substrate, and a top emission structure, i.e., where light is emitted away from the substrate. The top emission structure may exhibit limitations when applied to a large-area display device due to the resistance of a common electrode which is formed of a transparent conductor. On the other hand, the bottom emission structure may be applied to a large-area display device, but may exhibit a smaller color gamut than that of the top emission structure.
To resolve the above limitation of the bottom emission structure, a microcavity structure may be applied in a conventional OLED device. In the microcavity structure, light is repeatedly reflected between a reflective layer and a translucent layer that are apart from each other by an optical length to amplify the light in a specific wavelength region based on a constructive interference phenomenon. The color characteristic of each pixel may be improved by amplifying the light in a specific wavelength region.
A metal layer may be used as a reflective layer in a conventional microcavity structure. The metal layer, however, may be denatured because metal has a low chemical stability. Also, as the metal layer may absorb some of the light emitted from a light emission layer, luminous efficiency of the OLED device may be deteriorated.